Stephanie
Stephanie is the daughter of Alicia and Lucas, and the older sister of Ellie. Not much is said about her when she came to the present time to visit her mother in "Winx Girl from the future", but more of her story and adventures are explained later on. She is the next princess and queen of Cosmos, the second princess is her middle sister, Amorette and the third, Ellie. She is entitled as "The Leader of the Miraclix." Note: Please do not edit, copy the information/photos/style, don't mess this page, don't even think and claim her as yours! Thank you! ~AnimeQueen97 Profile Curiosities TBA Personality TBA Biography Main Article: Stephanie's Story TBA Fanon series 'Total Drama: Fairy Edition' TBA 'Miraclix Chronicles' TBA Pixie Main article:Mimi Mimi is Stephanie's pixie partner. She seems to be quiet natured(possibly shy like her partner). She has the power to travel through time with or without her Crystawand. She appearently befriended with the other pixies when She and Stephanie time traveled to the present. In the end, Stephanie and Mimi uses their staff and wand to travel back to the future. Appearance Main Article: List of Stephanie's clothes 'Civilian' TBA 'Winx/Miraclix' Her transformation outfit is not plain like the present Winx girls, since she is from the future. She wears a full dress with a star in the middle. She seems to wear blue bands on both her arms. She also sports blue boots, which includes light yellow stockings, and blue gloves. Her wings are a light blue color. Stephanie wears a high ponytail with this outfit. 'Charmix' Her charmix is currently unknown. It is possible that she will have a star shaped pin and a star shaped bag with chibi wings. 'Enchantix' TBA 'Believix' TBA 'Sophix' TBA 'Lovix' TBA 'Symphonix' TBA 'Majestix' Stephanie found the jewel of the Majestics and earned her Majestix. The spirits of the past royals of Cosmos congraduated her, even the very first queen, Queen TBA. Steph.png|Stephanie's winx form Steph_enchantix_pro.png|Stephanie's Enchantix form Steph's believix pro.png|Stephanie's Believix form Gallery Steph 3.png|Stephanie crying Steph's alter.png|Stephanie's first alternate outfit StephanieEnchantixWings Roxy13.png|Stephanie's Enchantix wings by Roxy13 Relationships 'Alicia & Lucas' Stephanie loves both her mother and father so much. 'Austin' Not much is said about Stephanie's relationship with Austin, but she did say that he was charming and funny. She also says that she spoke French when she first saw him and got nervous by doing this. But in later fanfics, they are both romantic and quirky. 'Prince Alexander' He was supposedly to be forced to marry Stephanie, but she wasn't forced to marry him by her parents. Also, she didn't like him or his attitude. 'Mia' TBA 'Milla Jane' TBA Powers and abilities Winx #Blizzard #Ray of light #Miracle Strike #Protect #Duo of Time (Only her and Mimi) #Snow Bound #Shine Blaster Videos Video:Sailor Moon - Ending Theme (English)|Stephanie's Enchantix transformation theme Video:Mew Mew Power - Corina Transformation|Stephanie's Winx transformation theme Video:Sailor Venus transformation sequence to Renée Roberts transformation music|Steph's Believix transfomation theme Trivia *Stephanie and her story was inspired by: :: Fami Harukaze from Ojamajo Doremi (Magical DoReMi) (Story too) ::Reanne Griffith (Magical DoReMi) ::Rini/ Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) (Most likely) ::Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Her Enchantix is supposed to be Sailor Moon based. * It is revealed that she will have powers of light. * She is powerful, but she is not as powerful as her mother. * It is confirmed that Stephanie's snow legend is the Snow Nymph. * Her alternate outfit is based on Blue Eyes from Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. * She seems to know japanese songs and know the lyrics. * It is unknown if she will learn a new transformation, Majestix. * The name "Stephanie" means "crown, garland" and has a Greek origin. Feminine form of the name "Stephen". The name of the first Christian martyr was a favoured name choice from the early Christian era. ** Ironicly, Stephanie's family is christian and Stephanie is the crowned princess of Cosmos. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Stephanie Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Cosmos Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:Specialists